Fabian's Goodbye
by Lez Be Friends
Summary: Fabian has left the Anubis house for good. Warning Character death.


Fabian's Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Just a short little oneshot I'd thought I'd write. Please don't hate me for this.**

Fabian's POV

I watched as all my friends left the Anubis house one by one. They weren't going home for summer break everyone had things to tend to. All the girls went out shopping since Amber begged them all to go with her, that day and they agreed to. As for the guys Mick was out doing some training, while Alfie and Jerome went to go prank the 7th grade students again.

This left me all alone in the Anubis house, I hated being alone it only depressed me more. I know for a smart boy who has a lot going for him, why would he be depressed? I have a loving girlfriend, and friends who care for me. But in the back of my mind I see my only escape to true happiness is to die. My thoughts for suicide got worse as Nina and myself were uncovering the clues to the Anubis house.

I felt useless, and just not meant to live on this place we like to call earth. I knew the house was empty and the only people around were Trudy and Victor and they didn't come check on me, so my time to kill myself was now before I was stopped and another day, I had to drag on being the happy Fabian Rutter.

I sat down in my room, pulling out a piece of paper, writing my final goodbye to my friends at the Anubis house. I placed the letter I wrote on the dinning room table. My friends at the Anubis house would surely be missed.

I stole one of Mick's jump ropes and went into the bathroom. Where I made a noose and hung myself. Before I knew it I was out of my misery I was dead. I was only a memory to the ones I love, now. I was no longer in pain and suffering I was at ease and content with myself.

Nina's POV

The girls and I got back from shopping. I had such a wonderful day. I couldn't wait to show my boyfriend everything I got.

I rushed into Fabian and Mick's room seeing he wasn't in there. I went into the kitchen to find Trudy and ask where he was.

"Trudy, have you seen Fabian?" I asked hoping she knew about his whereabouts.

"He isn't in his room?" She questioned me.

I shook my head, "No, I was just there."

"I did see him put something on the dinning room table while I was making dinner." I smiled and rushed into the dinning room seeing a note Fabian left for us. It read Anubis House.

I called the guys over and we looked at the note he wrote it.

_Dear Anubis House,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here, anymore. I just couldn't do it. With a crappy home life to having Rufus after us, I couldn't. I'm so sorry I had to do it but I just wasn't happy. Nina, don't blame yourself for my unhappiness cause you brought so much joy to my life._

_Being alive just wasn't for me. I didn't deserve life or happiness. I didn't even deserve to have you guys as friends. I deserved my depression and all the sadness that happened in it. _

_My dad abused my mother, sister and myself. My mom killed herself over the summer, which just broke me. Without my mom refreshing in my head how I'm a good person and I deserve to be happy gone, my self-worth decreased immensely. My older sister killed herself as well over the summer a few weeks after my mother did. Having my sister gone the person who would take beatings for me gone just…it makes living hard._

_I know you are all going to think this was selfish on my part, but I wasn't happy alive and I couldn't live the lie of being here, of being happy._

_I just wanted to let you all know you've changed my life forever. I'm just so grateful to have gotten to know you all. Have a wonderful life and always try and think of me._

_Mick I used your jump rope to make a noose and hang myself in the bathroom. I'm sorry for that mate._

_I love you Nina, don't you ever forget that._

_Sibuna._

_From your friend,_

_Fabian Rutter_

My knees buckled to the floor, and tears came streaming down my face. The one person I've ever truly loved was gone. I'm so mad at him for being this selfish. He could have spoken to me about it.

I cried even more, trying to think Fabian is playing one huge joke on us. Reality hit me Fabian Rutter was gone. He was only just a mere memory.

Trudy came walking into the dinning room seeing our depressed sobbing faces. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Fabian's gone." I spoke and ran up to my room, and sobbed.

I'm mad at Fabian for leaving the world and me behind but I love him. I love him so much he's already forgiven.

Fabian if you're watching down on me please let me tell you I love you. I thought to myself as I sobbed into my pillow.

"Nina Martin," I heard Fabian say.

"I love you, and I'm going to watch over you." He said.

"Fabian, I love you." I said and sobbed some more, hoping to hear Fabian's voice once again.

-End.


End file.
